


Undead Social Justice

by riddikulusgrin (klavgavtrash)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Everybody has Tumblr AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavgavtrash/pseuds/riddikulusgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is the moderator for the official ULA Tumblr and is an avid social justice blogger for undead rights. Kieren runs an art blog, but can't help getting involved. Or, an everybody has Tumblr AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead Social Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an AU some time between seasons 1 and 2, where Amy didn't leave. I guess you could call this a happy canon au? Only there are still some canon-typical references to both suicide and drug use. 
> 
> I had some difficulty working out the formatting for this fic, but I've settled on some rules. If the whole of an ask is in italics, it's private. If only the "so-and-so asked" bit is, it's public.
> 
> Obviously, none of the URLs are supposed to be real. Sorry to the people who might have them.

**_undeadliberationarmy-official.tumblr.com_ **

_Description:_

We are the undead. We are the redeemed.

Official tumblr for the Undead Prophet

(Disclaimer: this is blog is run by a disciple of the Prophet, not the Prophet himself)

Our goals

Meet the mod

ask

submit

 

**undeadliberationarmy-official**

Friendly reminder that all the redeemed are special.

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _reblogged this_

 

**_more-than-gorgeous.tumblr.com_**

_Description:_

Heya, Amy here, undead and proud :)

Go-van-gogh is my bdff, go follow

Cats - Fashion - Feminism - PDS Activism

ask me anything

Submit me presents

 

**undeadliberationarmy-official**

Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferer is a name the living gave us. We must free ourselves from their inflicted shame. We are not human, we are beyond them. A new species.

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this and added_ : What do we call PDS activism, then?

**_undeadliberationarmy-official_** _reblogged this from_ ** _more-than-gorgeous_** _and added:_ The phrase "PDS Activist" is problematic. You may as well be calling it ‘r*tter activism'. Perhaps Undead Rights Activist would be a more appropriate phrase. Or simply refer to yourself as a follower of the Undead Prophet or a member of the ULA.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _theundeadprophet-official_** _and added:_ Seriously? Thats like saying you're only a believer in PDS rights if you follow the Undead Prophet.

**_undeadliberationarmy-official_** _reblogged this from_ ** _go-van-gogh_** _and added:_ To fully support the rights of the undead, one is likely to find themselves agreeing with the views of the ULA.

**_partiallydeceasedandproud_ ** _reblogged this_

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _reblogged this_

 

**_go-van-gogh.tumblr.com_**

_Description:_

Basically I just want to reblog art but more-than-gorgeous drags me into things. 

about me

art tag

commissions info (currently CLOSED)

ask me stuff I guess?

submit

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: You can't seriously be listening to this guy? He’s not even the Prophet, just a disciple._

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _answered: Well if he’s one of the disciples he’s gotta know what he’s taking about._

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: Being a mindless follower to zombie Jesus doesn't make you right about everything._

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _answered: It's still better than half the stuff they told us at the treatment centre._

 

**go-van-gogh**

Look, I don't believe the half-dead half-a-person stuff, but I don't think being PDS makes you somehow special, ok? Also, the way half the PDS tumblr community just blindly follows everything theundeadprophet-official posts is ridiculous. How is just agreeing with everything somebody else says activism, anyway?

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this and added:_ Better to follow an unseen man with the right ideals than a government with the wrong ones.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _12thdisciplesimon_** _and added:_ Bullshit. A true spokesperson for PDS should be encouraging people to express their own ideas, not just telling them to agree with theirs. 

**_12thdeciplesimon_** _reblogged this from_ ** _gotta-van-gogh_** _and added:_ I hadn’t looked at it like that.

_53 notes_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon.tumblr.com_ **

_Description:_

In Balance With This Life, this Death

The personal blog of the mod of undeadliberationarmy-official. Mostly activism, cars and music. 

undeadliberationarmy-official

ask

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _started following_ **_12thdisciplesimon_ **

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ Nice blog.

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _answered:_ Thanks?

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _started following_ **_gotta-van-gogh_ **

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_   Not sarcastic, promise. I don’t believe in hating somebody just because you disagree with them. 

**_12thdeciplesimon_** _answered:_ Huh, our views certainly differ on that matter, but I can make an exception.  

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ Haven’t listened to The Smiths since before I rose. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _answered:_ I rediscovered them recently, actually. I used to be a huge Morrissey fan, but I've gone off him of late - he’s expressed some somewhat ignorant views of the undead, and used the slur ‘r*tter’ in an interview. [ source]

**_partiallydeceicedandproud_** _reblogged this added:_ Pulsebeating scum. He calls himself an activist?

**_undead-liberation-army-members_** _reblogged this and added: S_ ources for the ignorant comments here, here and here.

**_ulaordie_** _reblogged this from_ ** _undead-liberation-army-members_** _and added:_ Signal boost this shit! Morrissey is going down. 

**_undeadreprisentationmatters_** _reblogged this and added:_ AND he called himself 'human-sexual'. That reeks of undead erasure.

_2123 notes_

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ Christ, you seem to have started an angry mob over Morrissey. Does OTT activism just happen when you’re around or something?

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _answered:_ I inspire change.

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _replied: Oh now you’ve ruined it._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: How have I ruined it?_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I’m serious!_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I’m not even sure what I ruined._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Well for a moment there I thought you were a normal person._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _started following_ **_12thdisciplesimon_ **

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: You’re supposed to be my BDFF and yet here you are flirting with a LEGIT DISCIPLE OF THE UNDEAD PROPHET and you don’t even tell me? Shame on you, Kieren Walker._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Woah, we are not flirting! We’ve just exchanged a few messages!_

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: A few FLIRTATIOUS messages._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Lay off it. I don’t even know what he looks like._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: Would you be flirting if you knew what he looked like?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Im ignoring you._

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

when your friend is being a spoilsport you have to take matters into your own hands.

**_go-van-gogh_** _replied:_ _please don’t._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked:_

You’ve been exchanging messages with my Kieren. I should be grumpy he didn’t introduce me but since I’m terribly gracious I forgive you both, and I’ll introduce myself. Hey, I’m Amy. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _answered:_ Huh? Who’s Kieren?

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: go-van-gogh, dum dum!_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered: Oh. My apologies._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: A little politeness goes a long way. I like you._

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered_ **_:_ ** _I don’t really know how to respond to that._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: We’ve been introduced, no thanks to you._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: God, what did you say to him?_

 

**undeadliberationarmy-official:**

ON PDS IN FICTION

Since the rising in 2009, there have been two major movies featuring “zombies” marketed and shown in theatres around the world, and an undocumented number of video games. Although these two movies took place in fictional universes and the terms “zombie”, “PDS” and similar buzzwords were carefully stepped around, it remains a sign of the media’s continued oppression and disrespect for our kind…

read more >

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _reblogged this_

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _reblogged this_

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this and added:_ Hey, I actually agree with most of this for once.

**_xo-jem-ox_** _reblogged this from_ ** _more-than-gorgeous_** _and added:_ Maybe I’m missing something but if it isn’t about PDS suffers specifically whats the big deal?

**_phillipispolitical_ ** _reblogged this from_ **_xo-jem-ox_ **

**_12thdisciplesimon_ **_reblogged this from_ ** _xo-jem-ox_** _and added_ : The specific words “partially deceased” do not need to be uttered for it to be clear that the monsters in these movies are harmful caricatures of the redeemed. You’re blinded by your living privilege.

**_ulaordie_** _reblogged this from_ ** _xo-jem-ox_** _and added:_ This is what living privilege looks like. 

_7085 notes_

 

**go-van-gogh**

My little sister just came into my room and apologised for watching Shaun of the Dead. 

what.

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _replied: Your sister isn’t called Jem by any chance?_

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _liked this_

 

**_xo-jem-ox.tumblr.com_ **

_Description:_

x- I live for the fight -x

Jem, 19, straight and cis.

ex-HVF, but mostly I’m in this for the gifs

ask me anything

  

**_anonymous_** _asked:_ The HVF is a undead-phobic shitstain of a force

**_xo-jem-ox_** _answered:_ I helped found the HVF, and it was originally about helping people. I’m sorry??

 

**_anonymous_** _asked:_ wtf is wrong with u acting all proud about being in the hvf?

**_xo-jem-ox_** _answered:_ At the time I WAS proud.

 

**xo-jem-ox**

Currently learning all about the concept of privilege and feeling like a vile person.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this and added:_ I’m proud of you sis, you’re not vile. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this and added:_ I’m sorry, I didn’t intend for people to harass you.

 

**_xo-jem-ox_ ** _started following_ **_12thdisciplesimon_ **

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _started following_ **_ox-jem-xo_ **

 

**_xo-jem-ox_ ** _asked: No it’s ok. I think I needed a wakeup call, and there’s none better than a bunch of furious PDS activists in your askbox._

**_12disciplesimon_ ** _answered: I am truly sorry._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: So you’re an artist?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Finally read my about me have you? Yeah, I almost went to art school and everything._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Almost? why didn’t you? You’re clearly very skilled._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I killed myself._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Christ I’m so sorry_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I didn’t just trigger you did I?_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: shit. please message me to say you’re ok._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Is your brother ok?_

**_ox-jem-xo_ ** _answered: …yeah he’s fine? He’s just helping my mum with dinner. I’ll tell him you’re trying to get ahold of him, but tbh the two of you should exchange Skype or something because everybody knows tumblr’s messaging system is shit._

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: Sorry to have scared you, I was busy and also not ready to talk about it._

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered: Hey, it’s ok. We all have our histories, but you have no obligation to tell me yours._

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: I want to? just not right now._

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

Aaarg I need to get out of this damn town. 

**_phillipispolitical_** _reblogged this and added:_ Why?

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this from_ ** _phillipispolitical_** _and added:_ Because of people just like you, actually.

**_phillipispolitical_** _reblogged this from_ ** _more-than-gorgeous_** _and added:_ People like me?

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this from_ ** _phillipispolitical_** _and added:_ The ignorant living. 

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _asked:_ So how easy is it to join the commune?

**_theundeadprophet-official_** _answered:_ All the redeemed are welcome. Details on joining can be found on the Undead Prophet website.

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Will I be meeting you and Kieren for real soon, then?_

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _answered: Just me. Kieren’s not the Undead Prophet’s biggest fan, in case you haven’t noticed. Also, he’d never admit it, but I don’t think he wants to leave the town Rick’s buried in._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Kieren never told me about a Rick, but I’m assuming this is the same rick featured in the portraits on his art tag?_

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _answered: Thats for him to tell you about, not me._

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

On to new adventures I go! You can stop worrying about me, followers, I’m heading to the big city!

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ _Lancaster is hardly a big city, you know. I’ll miss you, though._

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _answered:_ _I’m only stopping off in Lancaster before I head to the commune, dumb-dumb._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: You could come with me, you know._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: No way. Say hi to Simon for me, if you meet him._

 

 

**go-van-gogh:**

:(

**_ox-jem-xo_ ** _replied: movie marathon? (without dad?)_

 

**ox-jem-xo:**

Woo! Potter marathon with @go-van-gogh 

Just watching the later ones so we can creep on the eye candy without it being creepy.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this and added:_ Don’t listen to her. It’s because I missed Deathly Hallows when I was busy being untreated.

 

**go-van-gogh:**

I forgot how hot Dan Radcliffe was.

**_ox-jem-xo_ ** _liked this_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _liked this_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _asked:_ Daniel Radcliffe? I’ve always been more into blonds myself.

**_go-van-gogh_** _answered:_ What, like Luna Lovegood?

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _asked:_ I should specify: I’ve always been more into blond men. 

**_go-van-gogh_** _answered_ :…good to know.

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ _HE’S GAY._

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _answered:_ _A little slow on the uptake sweetheart ;)_

 

**_ox-jem-xo_ ** _asked: Kieren is grinning at his computer screen. What did you do?_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Check his Tumblr, he posted the asks._

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _reblogged_ **_staypositivelovequotes_ **

“I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together.”

\- Julia Roberts

 

**go-van-gogh**

Doing little happy dances don’t mind me.

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _liked this_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _replied: What’s got you so perky?_

 

**_ox-jem-xo_ ** _asked: Ew my brother is flirting with people on the internet. You don’t seem so bad, so as long as you don’t hurt him and you’re not secretly like 70 we’re cool. How did you know he was blond? (I mean,  I think he’s ginger but he denies it.)_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: He posted a self-portrait. He’s incredibly talented._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I’d give you my phone number, but I don’t have a permanent one at the moment._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I cannot work out if thats supposed to be smooth, or if you’re serious._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Both?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I’m guessing you don’t have Skype, then?_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: No, nor do I have a Facebook, before you ask._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: You’re a tumblr exclusive, then! Don’t worry, we can chat on here._

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

Finally at the commune, and you’ll be hearing no more details than that, you nosy buggers!

 

**12thdisciplesimon**

Today I had the pleasure of meeting @more-than-gorgeous face-to-face. She lives up to the URL.

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _liked this_

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this and added:_ Oh stop it you.

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this from_ ** _more-than-gorgeous_** _and added:_ Actually I’ve changed my mind. Shower me with praise, everybody.

 

“Hello?”

_“Keiren Walker, I have missed your voice!”_

“You’ve only been gone two days, Amy.”

_“Still. How’re you holding up in Boreton?”_

“I’m good. I’m… yeah. Good.”

_“I met your Simon.”_

“I heard!”

_“Are you terribly, terribly jealous?”_

“Ha, yeah, a little. What’s he like?”

_“I’m sorry to tell you this, I know it’ll shatter your poor heart, but he really isn’t a 40 year old stalker.”_

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

_“Well, it looses a little of the intrigue.”_

“I guess?”

_“You’d like him.”_

“I do.”

_“No, you’d like him IRL. I bet you want to hear all the gory details. No need to say it, I know.”_

“I’m a little scared of shattering the illusion I’ve built up in my head.”

_“Oh, it’s fine. He’s got the tall, dark stranger thing going on for him. Very attractive. He was wearing a big coat and grandpa jumper, and was going al naturale-”_

“Not a surprise.”

_“I know, right? Oooh, what else? Oh! He’s Irish.”_

“Irish?”

_“Really Irish. Thick accent and all. He doesn’t say much unless he’s talking politics, but he asked after you. I only said flattering things, of course.”_

“I wish I could be there with you.”

_“Aw, you should’ve come with!”_

“You know I can’t. Not yet. But I’ll come visit sometime.”

_“You may not have to. I can’t say any more, but I think they’re going to have me help on this big project. Speaking of, I’m going to be late to church.”_

“Church?”

_“Yep, church. Undead church. Ta ta for now.”_

“Bye, Amy.”

 

**go-van-gogh**

Just received further proof that the ULA is closer to a cult than an activist group.

**_fuckvitalism_** _reblogged this and added:_ If you cant share the proof then fuck off.

**_reclaim-rotter_ ** _reblogged this from_ **_fuckvitalism_ **

**_ulaordie_** _reblogged this from_ ** _fuckvitalism_** _and added:_ He has no proof. He’s a pulsebeater sympathiser trying to give the ULA a bad name.

**_redeemedjustice_ ** _reblogged this from_ **_ulaordie_ **

**_second-x-life_ ** _reblogged this from_ **_ulaordie_ **

_723 notes_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _asked:_ _Looks like you stirred up trouble without my help this time. Should I be offended that you constantly call the organisation I’m part of a cult?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Probably. But you’re still messaging me. You have to admit, the whole thing is a little ridiculous._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Speaking of, Amy told me you both rose in Roarton._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Of course she did. So you know, I don’t buy that shit that people who rose in Roaton are somehow special because a myth your church probably started says so._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I really cannot win with you._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: No. You can’t._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: In other news that Morrissey post is almost at 10 000 notes and I think we unintentionally started a boycott._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I’m so glad you’re the one getting notifications for that._

 

**ox-jem-xo**

Mock exams coming up. Somebody please shoot me.

_12 notes_

 

**go-van-gogh**

It’s hard to sketch somebody when you have only the vaguest idea what their face looks like.

 

**go-van-gogh**  

My bdff has been gone over a week and I admit it. I miss her already.

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _replied: I’ll see you sooner than you think, promise!_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I realised I’ve never told you how I died. It was drug related._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Woah that’s a tad sudden._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Sorry. I guess I should have trigger warned you or something. It’s just that I was looking through our old conversations and I wanted to tell you._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: It’s cool, thanks for trusting me with that. I killed myself because the guy I had grown up with and probably loved got killed, and I felt like it was my fault. And then he rose, we got a second chance, and his own father killed him again. I’m still a little raw from it, but I’m getting there. I have a support system with Jem and Amy that I didn’t have last time._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Was that Rick?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Yeah. Excuse me while I go reblog a load of post-impressionism and cat gifs to cheer myself up._

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _reblogged_ **_f-yeah-post-impressionism_ **

Comprehensive timeline of Vincent Van Gogh’s life and work under cut

read more >

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _reblogged_ **_artistrefandhelp_ **

Art is about carrying on even when you think it looks shit.

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I never asked. Why is Van Gogh your favourite artist?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Are you sure you care? He’s been my favourite since I was fourteen, but before I died he started to mean a lot more to me. I admired how he could paint such vibrant, swirling work that still brings joy to so many people when he himself was depressed. At my worst point, I couldn’t even bare to pick up a pencil, and I had people encouraging me to. He had people telling him to stop painting and get a real job on all sides, and just carried on._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: At least you didn’t cut off your ear._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Why is it, whenever Van Gogh is mentioned the ear thing ALWAYS comes up?_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Because it’s funny._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Dick._

 

**12thdisciplesimon** _reblogged an audio post: “Cemetery Gates - The Smiths”_

Arguably my favourite track.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _12thdisciplesimon_** _and added_ : You do realise the irony of that, right? Your favourite song is about cemeteries and using other people’s words, and you’re a PDS sufferer whose blog is littered with quotes from dead Irish poets. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this from_ ** _go-van-gogh_** _and added:_ *undead. And maybe I like the irony.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _12thdisciplesimon_** _and added: Y_ ou’re ridiculous. And a massive hipster.

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _reblogged this from_ **_go-van-gogh_ **

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this from_ ** _12thdisciplesimon_** _and added:_ OMG stop flirting you two!

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: YOU are supposed to be packing, not being adorable with my bdff._

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered: I was taking a break!_

 

**undeadreprisentationmatters**

You should all go and read this article about the new season of Doctor Who. Apparently the new companion will have a sister with PDS.

**_roseismycompanion_ ** _reblogged this_

**_zombieinthetardis_** _reblogged this and added:_ MY TIME HAS COME.

**_quicklyintothe-light_** _reblogged this and added:_ do we trust Moffat with an undead character tho?

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _quicklyintothe-light_** _and added:_ All representation is good representation, right?

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this from_ ** _go-van-gogh_** _and added:_ Not if it’s handled poorly. This has the potential to be a disaster. 

_12103 notes_

 

**12disciplesimon**

This supposed undead character will be the first time the BBC has acknowledged the rising on a family show. (Previously they’ve only been featured in non-fiction, soaps and several crime dramas, such as _Sherlock_ and _Luther_.) On one hand, I’m pleased, but if it’s handled badly it has the potential not only to ruin the series but be a cause of wide-spread misinformation. 

_521 notes_

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: I didn’t take you for a Doctor Who fan._

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered: I’ve been known to watch it. Why?_

 

**_go-van-gogh asked:_ ** _That’s adorable. I was never into it, but Jem loved it when she was younger._

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered:_ ****_I suppose some would class me a fan._

 

**ox-jem-xo**

I swear to god if my brother doesn’t stop smiling at his damn computer screen I’m breaking his laptop and calling it an accident.

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _liked this_

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

packing all done! We’ll be on the train by early tomorrow morning!

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _liked this_

**_go-van-gogh_** _replied:_ _That doesn’t sound like a day trip. Where are you off to now?_

 

“Hello?”

_“Meet me at the train station at 10 o’clock sharpish!”_

“Amy?”

_“Er, who else?”_

“You’re coming back to Roarton?”

_“Obviously! Where’d you think I was going?”_

“I-  don’t know. What happened with the commune? You’ve only been gone a fortnight.”

_“I’m on a secret mission. I’ll tell you all about it when I’m back.”_

“This isn’t about the whole Roarton rising stuff, is it?”

_“My lips are sealed, obviously. But yes. Just promise you’ll be there? Please please please?”_

“Okay, okay. Of course I’ll be there.”

_“Ten o’clock.”_

“Ten o’clock.” 

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

Big day tomorrow, so I’m going to get some shut-eye. Nighty, internets.

 

Kieren couldn’t stop smiling as he waited at Roarton train station, craning his neck down the train line to see the train the moment it was visible. 

The train pulled into the station exactly on time and Amy jumped out the minute the doors opened, followed by another figure. She waved with the hand holding her duffel bag, her other hand wrapped around the arm of a tall man with dark hair and a large coat.

“Kieren, you’re here!” she said, dropping her bag and the man’s arm and pulling him into a hug before stepping back to look at him. “Arg, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Said Kieren, his attention still focused on the man standing behind her, his hands clasped in front of him. “Uh, hi?” 

Amy stood out of the way and grinned at him. “Kieren, this is Simon. Simon, Kieren. I believe you’ve met online..?”

The man - Simon - lurched forward in order to stick out his hand, and Kieren looked at him properly for the first time. 

Holy shit. He was gorgeous. Like Amy, Simon was sans makeup, eyes without contacts. And it was a _good_ look.

There was an awkward cough, and Kieren pulled his eyes away from Simon’s face long enough to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. For real, I mean.”

“You don’t do yourself justice.” said Simon, staring intently at him, the effect magnified by his intense eyes. 

“What?”

“Your uh, self portraits. They don’t do you… forget it.”

Amy was looking between the two of them like Christmas had come early. “This is priceless. Look at you two, being all awkward together.” Both he and Simon turned to glare at her, and she grinned.  “This is going to be so much fun!”

“Amy, we’re here on the Prophet’s work.” said Simon, and Kieren inwardly cringed. Of course the ULA would want a disciple in Roarton.

Amy rolled her eyes, “And yeah, like you’d have been half as interested in the job if Kieren didn’t live here.” Kieren waited for Simon’s denial, but there wasn’t one. Amy bounced on the balls of her feet and picked up the bag again. “So. Back to the bungalow?”

Kieren walked a few steps behind Simon so he could keep him in his vision. Somehow, online, Simon had seemed… not approachable exactly, but not scary. In person, he had a creepy self-righteous-undead vibe, one Kieren wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with yet.

Amy chatted away to the both of them, the kind of chat that meant neither Kieren nor Simon had to say much. He was grateful for that, because he wasn’t sure he’d worked out how to speak to Simon for real yet. “Si’s staying at the bungalow with me.” said Amy cheerfully, turning round to face him once they were outside her house. 

“Right.” said Kieren. “I’m really glad you’re back, Amy.” 

“Glad to be back.” said Amy, “And with this handsome man here.” she said, grabbing Simon’s arm in a strange half-hug. “You’re welcome to come in, Kieren.” she said, but he shook his head. 

“I’ll come round later. Give you time to settle in.”

“Is that a promise?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s a promise.”

“Yay! Come on, Simon, I’ll show you your room.”

 

**go-van-gogh**

So today I met @12thdisciplesimon IRL. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this and added:_ :)

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this and added:_ I’m a beautiful genius, no need to thank me. 

 

**_anonymous_** _asked:_ How are you even friends with one of the disciples when your blog is filled with anti-ULA stuff?

**_go-van-gogh_** _answered:_ Friendship doesn’t have to coincide with political leanings? And also, I wouldn’t say I’m completely anti-ULA, I just don’t think the undead are any more special than the living, like I’ve said before. 

 

**go-van-gogh**

…and I now have several messages in my ask from angry ULA members. 

**_ox-jem-xo_** _reblogged this and added:_ I know that feeling.

 

**12thdisciplesimon**

I’ve recently realised that trying to confine your friendships to those who share all your opinions leads to very uninteresting relationships. 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _liked this_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: I thought you may need a positive message in your askbox. I really enjoyed meeting you for real, especially this evening, were we could actually talk._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I liked it too - it’s still weird to actually know what you look like. You and Amy are invited around mine tomorrow, remember._

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

Its fabulous to be back home with my boys. 

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this and added:_ We’re your ‘boys’ now? 

**_phillipispolitical_** _reblogged this and added:_ You’re back in Roarton? :)

 

**12thdisciplesimon** _reblogged a video: “Victus Member Maxine Martin goes on Anti-PDS rant”_

Absolutely disgusting. And yet apparently this woman is to be the new MP for Roarton Valley?

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this from_ ** _12thdisciplesimon_** _and added:_ I may have just been sick in my mouth.

**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this from_ ** _more-than-gorgeous_** _and added:_ And just when I thought things were improving. 

 

**x0-jem-ox**

My brother is a huge nerd.

 

**xo-jem-ox**

No really he has his friends round and the three of them are just sitting in a row on Tumblr.

 

**xo-jem-ox** _posted a photo_

This is not a fucking drill.

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _reblogged this_

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _reblogged this_

_32 notes_

 

**xo-jem-ox**

Are you fucking kidding me they’re literally talking on Tumblr while they’re sitting right next to each other.

 

**xo-jem-ox**

Uuh ok I just gained like three followers? Do you people actually care about my nerd brother and his friends or something? 

 

**xo-jem-ox**

Big wow apparently this Simon guy is tumblr famous..

 

**_xo-jem-ox_ ** _asked: Kier did you know your boyfriend is tumblr famous?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: He is not my boyfriend and also he is sitting right next to me._

 

“Your sister is liveblogging us.” murmured Simon, leaning into Kieren’s ear. He said it so seriously, as though they weren’t crammed on one couch reblogging gifs and exchanging news. Jem had just wondered in and taken a photo of the back of their heads, snorting with laughter as she did so.

“Yep.” he said. Simon was looking over his shoulder, and Kieren switched tabs, but too late.

“Your sister thinks we’re dating?” he asked, his breath still tickling Kieren’s ear. Kieren should win some kind of medal for composure, seriously. 

Amy sighed dramatically on his other side. “The entire internet thinks you’re dating.”

“What?” said Kieren, turning to look at her and failing to ignore how he could now feel Simon’s breath on his neck. “Why?”

“Have you seen your own Tumblrs recently? All you reblog is each other. You have conversations in the tags. Anyone who follows either of you is thinking it.”

Kieren was suddenly very glad that, as a reanimated corpse, he wasn’t able to blush. “I reblog your stuff, too, Amy.”

She shrugged. “I don’t have thousands of followers.”

Kieren swivelled again, pulling around Simon’s laptop and ignoring the other man’s protests. “Christ.” he said, reading the follower count.

Simon merely chuckled, pulling his laptop back. It was a much darker chuckle than the situation really warranted. “Before you came along, I was a controversial social justice blog.”

“What are you now?” 

Simon gave a half smile. “Something different.”

 

**more-than-gorgeous**

Fabbo day. @ox-jem-ox even kind of smiled at me. I’d call that major progress.

**_ox-jem-ox_ ** _liked this_

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: So you and Simon seem VERY close._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: We’re getting along pretty well, yeah._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: So stop beating around the bush and start dating! Pronto! Or I might snatch him up myself._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: We’ve got to get used to each other in real life. It’s not that simple, Amy._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: You like him. He likes you. Stop complicating things._

**_gotta-van-gogh_ ** _answered: He likes an online persona of me, not necessarily the real me._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: No, he likes YOU._

**_gotta-van-gogh_ ** _answered: You keep saying that, but I’m not so sure yet._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous asked:_ ** _You know he wouldn’t stop asking about you back a the commune? The first time I actually saw him smile was at one of your posts.  
_ **_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Still just the online me._

 

**_more-than-gorgous_ ** _asked: You are the only person he doesn’t try and convert. It’s because he respects your views too much. I don’t think he knows handle you, bless him._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Simon does the decent person thing and doesn’t force his views down my throat! It must be love!_

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: Don’t you use sarcasm on me, Kieren Walker. Hey, you coming over later?_

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: I should be._

 

The bungalow door slammed shut, and Kieren knew Simon was back from whatever ULA work it was he’d been doing since arriving in Roarton. Moments later, he was standing in the doorway to the living room. 

“What are you doing on my laptop?” asked Simon, his tone calm but his face nervous. Kieren pushed it off his lap so it was next to him on the couch. 

“I’m setting up Skype.” he said, trying not to look guilty. That was, after all, exactly what he’d been doing.

Simon entered the room properly and picked up the laptop, sitting down next to Kieren. “And why were you doing that?”

“So we can stay in contact.” said Kieren, forcing himself to keep his tone bright. “You know, once you leave again.”

There was a long pause, and Simon’s next words were soft. “I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

And fuck, he sounded simultaneously so suggestive and so confused, Kieren just wanted to pull him in and-

Kieren mentally shook himself. “I can uninstall it.”

“No.” said Simon, “Thank you.” Then, “I’ve got a meeting in here in half an hour. You’re welcome to stay, but if you’d rather not…?”

No way did Kieren want to sit in Amy’s living room with half the partially deceased of Roarton and listen to Simon convert them all to ULA extremism. And yet, he was curious to see Simon in his element. “I’ll stay.”

 

**go-van-gogh**

Went to my first ULA meeting today. It was… illuminating. I don't agree with it all, per se, but I may have been a little quick to judge. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _liked this_

 

**go-van-gogh**

I’ve made it clear I disagree with most of the ULA’s views, and that still stands. But that stuff about being true to yourself and not hiding? I get where they’re coming from. 

 

**undeadlivingharmony**

Question time: Why do we wear coverup moose? Is it to fit in? As not to scare the living? Do we think we look better that way? If you don’t wear it, why not? Reblog with your answers.  
**_go-van-gogh_** _reblogged this and added:_ I don’t even know anymore, tbh.

 

**_go-van-gogh_** _asked:_ Think I’m going to try going al naturale tomorrow.

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _answered:_ PROUD OF YOU.

 

**_anonymous_** _asked:_ I want to be an accepting person, I really do. but my PDS brother just came downstairs without his contacts and mousse and I’m finding it hard to deal with. I can’t look at him without panicking remembering the rising.

**_post-rising-help_** _answered:_ Hey, anon! Thats a tricky one, because it’s clear you care for your brother, but if you’re finding his true appearance triggering then you become the one with the problem. All PDS sufferers have a right to choose how much coverup they wear, and this should be respected. Saying that, it seems like you’re suffering from PTSD-like symptoms (list here, courtesy of the NHS website) and should consider getting professional help.

 

**go-van-gogh**

Go to breakfast without coverup or contacts and my parents ask what’s wrong and my sister leaves the room. Bit disheartening, that.

 

**go-van-gogh**

My parents are acting like I’ve gone mental because I dare to show my true self. I need to get out of the house.

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _replied: You’re welcome to come to the bungalow._

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: Having now seen you without makeup, I can confirm that your true self is beautiful._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: Yeah but are you saying that in a “you’re most beautiful when you’re true to yourself” way or a “you genuinely look better without makeup’”way?_

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _asked: You’re beautiful, Kieren, with or without coverup._

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _answered: idek what to say to that._

 

**go-van-gogh**

I have been assured that I do not, in fact, look absolutely awful without makeup. “Beautiful” was the adjective used.

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _replied: And I’ll use it again._

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _replied: you’re bloody MORGOUS._

 

**_more-than-gorgeous_ ** _asked: Realised he’s got the hots for you yet?_

**_gotta-van-gogh_ ** _answered: It’s looking entirely possible now._

 

**go-van-gogh**

@12thdisciplesimon said that Amy and I spend too much time on tumblr. The cheek!

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _reblogged this and added:_ it’s true and I’ll prove it. 

 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _asked:_ Can I ask you for a favour? Please publish this ask, and tell me how long until you get a response: Go-van-gogh, you’re amazing. Please go out with me.  

_xo-jem-ox answered:_ are you fucking kidding me rn

 

**_xo-jem-ox_** _asked:_ He said “oh my god” really loudly within about 2 minutes. 

**_12thdisciplesimon_** _answered:_ Of course he did.

 

**_go-van-gogh_ ** _asked: Is this a thing we’re doing?  
_ **_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _answered: I’d like it to be._

 

**go-van-gogh**

So uh I think I have a boyfriend now?

**_12thdisciplesimon_ ** _liked this_

**_more-than-gorgeous_** _reblogged this and added:_ About time, too!

**_xo-jem-ox_** _reblogged this and added:_ please never involve me in your love life ever again. Ever. 

 

The doorbell went, and Kieren abandoned his laptop on his bed to go an answer it. He could have laughed aloud when he saw who it was through the glass. Simon had literally turned up on his doorstep.

Kieren yanked the door open and pulled him into a long kiss. “Hey.”

“Hey.” said Simon, a little breathlessly. 

“I don’t think Jem will ever forgive you.” said Kieren, practically pushing Simon through the door of the porch and heading off down the road. 

“Well, it proved how much time you spend on Tumblr. It took you two minutes to find that post.”

“I’m not on Tumblr now.” said Keiren. “I’m all yours. Well, not really, because that’d imply a power imbalance I’m not entirely comfortable with…” Simon’s walking had slowed, and Kieren came to a stop beside him. “What?”

“You’re incredible.” said Simon, and the way he said it, it sounded like an ‘I love you.’

 

**go-van-gogh**

Yep. Definitely have a boyfriend now. 

 


End file.
